


siren

by yuqi (aone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/yuqi
Summary: you're not a sailor by any means, and this is no sea before youbut that doesn't mean his song is any less alluring





	siren

you find him perched atop a rock with his back to you,  
moonlight dances across his skin

a twig snaps beneath your feet and his head turns,  
slow like he’s been expecting you  
his eyes are _dark, dark, dark_ as honey spills from his lips  
and into your ears like a melodious parasite  
that forces you on your knees at the water’s edge

the space between stretches, expands like a rubber band,  
then contracts like time fell forward and  
—his hands are on your thighs, pushing up and up  
until you’re nose to nose, his eyes are _depthless—_  
he laughs, dulcet, and trails a finger down your cheek

his touch is soporific  
your eyes droop as he traces the outline of your lips,  
and he watches as you drift to the syrup he drips

you drift, and so it’s so much easier for him to–  
_splash!_

the gelid lake welcomes you in its embrace and the spell is broken  
you thrash—don’t scream—but his hands have claws,  
and they sink into your clothes, into your skin,  
as he drags you down into his world  
with a smile as sharp as the water that pierces your lungs

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys don't mind being notified of me posting my poetry aksjdhkjs  
> because there's more to come
> 
> also i have more bts and nct stuff on my tumblr that i don't post on here because they're in bullet point format lmao so if you wanna check them out look through my masterlists: [BTS](https://hungrywoo.tumblr.com/post/178183594430/bts-mlist) / [NCT](https://hungrywoo.tumblr.com/post/178183593445/nct-mlist)


End file.
